Networks of RF devices are used in a variety of applications and systems. Synchronizing the operation, control, and measurement functions of each device to a common time can result in more effective and efficient device and network operations. For example, the devices are synchronized when the devices are to perform a task at the same time. Examples of such tasks include receiving or time-stamping RF data.
Time synchronization can also be important in signal detection and data acquisition. For example, the probability of a device intercepting and detecting a signal with low or negative signal to noise resolution increases when the RF devices are synchronized. As another example, time-difference-of-arrival signal processing techniques for geolocation require accurate time synchronization. Imaging devices such as long-baseline interferometers, and ranging devices (RADAR) also require receiver synchronization. This has historically been accomplished using atomic clocks or dedicated synchronization cables.